1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hygienic cleaning apparatus, particularly apparatus which comes into contact with the human body. The invention is an improvement in oral hygiene apparatus, and especially an improvement in toothbrushes having a handle to allow the user to have positive control and saving effort of the brushing action, and more particularly which toothbrush having a replaceable and disposable bristle carrier when the bristles have worn out.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional style toothbrushes are commonly comprised of a brush handle with bristles planted on the front end of the brush handle. It has been suggested that a user replacing his toothbrush at least every two weeks on a regular basis, and more often in situations such as after surgery or while undergoing chemotherapy, will result in greatly reduced germ accumulation and transmission from a bacteria-encrusted toothbrush bristle. It is believed that after a short period of usage, the bristles of toothbrush become worn and softened. Then the toothbrush will be unable to clean the teeth thoroughly and may possible do injury to the gingiva. Therefore, when a toothbrush is worn out, one normally will discard it and buy a new one. However, to throw away a whole toothbrush is not economical. For cost saving, a toothbrush with replaceable bristle carrier can solve this problem.
The users only have to pay a fraction of the price of an entire one-piece conventional style toothbrush in order to replace the clean bristle carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,276 discloses a toothbrush having a detachable and replaceable brush portion which is unsafe and uncomfortable to use because there is a very uncomfortable design in its first embodiment, which employs a knob near each of the two corners of one end of the bristle-bearing tray, the user will feel very uncomfortable and tend to hurt or even injure the mouse when in use. Besides there is another unsafe design in its second embodiment, it employs a rough and weak connection between the bristle-bearing tray and handle portion. The connection is not smooth enough for the user to clean the teeth safely, weak support on the connection also makes the user worry about when it will break during brushing action proceeding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,234 discloses a two unit toothbrush having a handle portion and a detachable bristle unit. There is a mating nib and groove to secure the bristle unit to the handle portion in each of the embodiments. Using a force to lock the mating nib and groove together. The handle and the bristle unit are secured to each other by friction and/or clamping action. Mere frictional and/or clamping engagement is often insufficient to prevent undesirable separation of the bristle unit from the handle when the toothbrush is in actual use, because the toothbrush is used to brush teeth along all directions and the bristle unit is driven to rub against the resistance force imposed by the teeth during the brushing process.
Further, it would be desirable to have a toothbrush that provides for positive control and saving effort of the brushing action by mean of a handle that is designed to be comfortably held by the user, It would be desirable to have a toothbrush with an elegant and eye-pleasing appearance which can beautify our daily life. In addition, it would be desirable to have replaceable brush heads for the toothbrush to minimize disease transmission and the cost of the toothbrush to the consumer. The present invention provides such a toothbrush design.
The invented toothbrush is comprised of a handle portion and a replaceable bristle carrier. Through regular use of this style toothbrush and regular periodic replacement of the bristle carrier, bacteria accumulation will be reduced, and plaque build-up will be minimized. The regular use of this style toothbrush and replacement of the bristle carrier will decrease the risk of germ transmission that contributes to cavities and gum disease, and will promote a healthy mouth and a healthy body.